


You're 4 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes and 41 seconds too late

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [21]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anger, Breakup, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Insults, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Self-Discovery, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak gets dumped by William so to get back at him, he flirts with Chris and other members of the Riot Club until he gets jealous and wants him back…





	You're 4 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes and 41 seconds too late

Isak stared into emotionless brown eyes as those dreaded words that he'd thought he'd never hear passed the lips he loved kissing on so many different occasions. 

“W-What?” He couldn't help but ask, eyes wide in disbelief. 

William sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation but he humored Isak. “I said that I wanna break up. It's getting boring, you're getting boring.”

Oh. Oh… He's bored of him. So that's it, huh? 

Isak looked taken aback and seconds later, he snorted and wiped at his eyes. “You're bored? Oh, I see how it is. I gave up partying with my friends because you get jealous. I stopped hanging out with my friends because you're afraid they'll try and flirt with me which is fucking outrageous by the way. I hardly go out because you're always tired since you're the one who gets to go wherever you want. I gave up relationships with tons of better guys than you and you have the fucking nerve to tell me that you're bored?! You know what? Fuck you! You think you have the only dick that can satisfy me? Puhlease,” he spat, entire body feeling heated. 

He noticed the frown which appeared on William's face and he felt a sliver of satisfaction at that. And just as he was gonna open his mouth to say something, Isak dramatically turned his back to him and walked away. 

“Have a good fucking life, you cunt!” 

… 

It's been three weeks, four days, 19 hours, 26 minutes and 13 seconds since him and William broke up. 

The weeks following their breakup, Isak was a crying mess. For the first week, he stayed holed up in his room binge eating and watching Comedies to make himself feel better because Romance movies were overrated. 

Eskild, Linn and Noora spent as much time as they could with him to cheer him up and keep him company. He really appreciated them but after allowing him to wallow for a week, they pretty much dragged him from his room and spruced him up before practically throwing him at Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus. 

From there, the boys took him to all sorts of places to cheer him up and within two weeks time, he was getting over the breakup even more. He was able to stay composed even after seeing William at school so it was a win in his opinion. 

And now, his roommates were going out and they had told Isak to get ready, not even asking him if he was busy - he wasn't - before pushing him into his room. 

So now here he was, staring at himself in the mirror, assessing his outfit critically. 

The verdict? He looked damn good. 

It's been three weeks, four days, 19 hours, 26 minutes and 13 seconds since him and William broke up and he wasn't going to lie and say that he was completely over him, but what he could say with conviction was that it was getting better. 

He doubted that their breakup had affected William but he wasn't going to look into it any closer since he was supposed to be getting over him. 

He had been getting too comfortable with their relationship since it passed its one year mark that he never thought that the other would break things off with him. 

They hardly fought and sex was amazing. But then again, he went along with whatever William wanted in an effort to please him so it wasn't that surprising that they broke up. 

He just wished that William would've talked it over with him before insulting him but what's done is done. 

All that was left for him to do was to move on. 

It wouldn't be easy but he could at least start making an effort to get back out there. It wasn't the end of the world that his first ever gay relationship was a failure. 

“Isak, are you ready?!” Eskild called, poking his head in his room seconds later. 

Isak inhaled sharply and nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

Time to get back out there. 

… 

Isak's been at the club for 15 minutes and so far, he had been hit upon 3 times and he had rejected all three of them. 

Why the fuck did he think that he could do this? 

Eskild was busy flirting with some older guy who Isak had to say was pretty handsome while Noora was sitting at the bar, surrounded by Lord knows how many guys all offering to buy her drinks and whatnot. 

It was him that was alone and honestly he was better than this. His relationship was over and he doubted that William had any qualms on fucking anyone else.

A sigh escaped his lips and he surveyed the club once more, eyes roaming for someone interesting before landing on a familiar face. 

Now what was he doing here? 

Isak frowned momentarily before an idea popped into his head.

What the fuck? No… No fucking way. 

He was trying to move on not make William come crawling back to him… but then again… There were benefits to it. He could make William jealous all-the-while getting laid along the way. 

Make no mistake, he didn't want him back after he insulted him but it would feel great to be on equal footing with him after crying his eyes out for him while he went off, sticking his dick into anyone hot enough and willing. 

Ugh… Depressing thoughts again. He's better than this… okay, he wasn't but he promised himself that he would at least get back out there. 

So deep breaths. Deep, deep breaths. He could do this. He really could. Yeah, he could. 

He inhaled deeply and strengthened his resolve before throwing back the glass of beer Eskild had bought him before practically sauntering over to where the other boy was. 

It took mere seconds before he was noticed and his target smirked and folded his arms, eyebrow raised as he watched Isak. 

He gathered the rest of his courage as he finally reached him, siding up to his side with a flirty smile on his lips. “Hey Chris,” he greeted, leaning closer until his lips brushed said guy's ear. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Chris hummed and turned his head to look at him. “Hey, Isak. You look good.” He followed his words by looking him up and down. “Real good.”

“Of course, I do.” He shrugged and pushed closer to Chris, sliding his hand over the front of his jeans. “Looks like you're here all alone. Want some company?” 

Chris chuckled and licked his lips. “Why? Are you offering?” He reached out and placed his hand on Isak's hip. “I would've thought you'd be crying your eyes out right now.”

Fucking insensitive prick. 

Isak really wanted to punch him in his face but his plan was more important. He snorted and side eyed him. “For what? There are tons of dick in the world…” hehe paused and look down at the front of Chris's jeans before looking back at him. “Including yours.”

“Careful,Isak. You're playing with fire,” he warned, momentarily tightening his grip on Isak's hip. 

He smirked and wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck. “And here I thought you loved living life dangerously.” He leaned forward until their lips were brushing. “Or are you trying to say that you don't want me? Tell me now so that I can look for someone else to fuck me.” 

At his words, a look of indecision crossed Chris’ face and to make his mind up for him, Isak moved one hand from around his neck and slid it down his chest and stopped on his imprint. “Is it really that hard of a decision?” 

Chris looked surprised before clenching his jaw. “Fuck it.” And before Isak could reply, he slammed their lips together and pulled Isak closer. 

This was gonna be so fucking fun. 

… 

Isak woke up with a groan, his body felt so fucking sore that he just knew that he needed a good soak in the tub; he opened his eyes and looked around the room blearily. Not even paying attention to the body he was lying on. 

Chris sure as hell had skills in bed so he wasn't too surprised at how raw his nether regions felt. He was just happy that he didn't tear. 

He briefly closed his eyes before pushing up off Chris’ chest groaning lowly as he stretched his upper body. 

Damn. Sex with Chris was rough as fuck.

“Enjoyed yourself, didn't you?” asked a low, scratchy voice. 

Isak looked down at Chris to see him looking up at him with a tired smile on his face. “And you didn't?”he rose and eyebrow, smirking at him before leaning down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Do you want breakfast or are you ducking out?”

Chris sighed and pushed himself up, reaching out to grip Isak's neck; he pulled the boy closer to slotted their slips together. 

“Hmm. Okay, your answer?” He asked, breaking the kiss to stare into Chris’ eyes. 

“Breakfast before I leave. So in the meantime, I wanna shower. Got any clothes I can wear and a new toothbrush?”

Isak nodded. “Yup. Gimme a sec.”

And that's how it went. After Chris freshened up, he joined Isak, Eskild, Lunn and Noora in the kitchen for breakfast and he didn't even appear to be affected by the knowing looks on their faces. 

He acted as if he was Isak's friend and ate whatever he wanted. 

Isak ignored the looks Eskild was sending him to watch Chris demolish his breakfast. “It's not going anywhere, you know.”

Chris drank some juice and looked at him with a smirk. “I know but I am. I have places to be, pretty boy.”

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Of course you do. So while you're stuffing your face, I'm gonna take a good soak in the bath before cleaning my room.”

He stood up and stretched, groaning when he heard a pop. 

Chris chuckled. “I can't blame you. I know that I'm great in bed.”

Linn's eyes widened, Noora choked and Eskild smirked behind his cup of tea. 

And Isak? 

Isak waggled his eyebrows at him and turned. “Well, can't deny that, can I?” 

He left an amused Chris to finish up before he left. 

… 

It was 4 weeks, 1 day, 10 hours, 34 minutes and 6 seconds since they broke up and Isak was having the time of his life. 

He was currently in the boy's bathroom in one of the stalls riding Salar who just couldn't get enough of him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his hand to muffle his moans. 

He had managed to sleep with three of the Penetrators: Chris, Bjork and Salar and flirted with five of them. He knew that William would've noticed but he honestly didn't even care anymore. They were so great at sex that he honestly couldn't think of anything else but their dicks.

He had slept with Chris two more times after the first and each time he was left having to soak in the bathtub. Not that he minded because sex with him was mind blowing. 

Salar grunted and held unto his hips as he slammed himself down on his cock. “F-Fuck, Isak.”

Isak smirked and leaned forward, placing his mouth on Salar's neck so that he could begin sucking a fucking huge hickey; he clenched around him, hearing his groan as he emptied into the condom. 

“Fuuuucck.” 

“Hmmm,” he moaned around as his neck as he orgasmed seconds after. 

Salar gasped and gripped his hips punishingly, dragging his cock along Isak's walls as he filled the condom. “You're so fucking good.”

“I know,” he murmured, pulling back to look at the mark in admiration. 

Beautiful. 

… 

It's been 4 weeks, 4 days, 11 hours, 55 minutes and 19 seconds since they broke up. 

I'm hindsight, Isak really should've known that something like this was bound to happen after messing with that jealous asshole, but he honestly hadn't cared. 

Maybe he should've because he was in a precarious position now. He had been on his way to lunch when he had been grabbed and sequestered towards the boy's bathroom which was locked shortly after. 

For a split second, he had thought that maybe one of the boys got horny but that thought was dashed out of his mind as he heard that oh so familiar voice speak. 

“Do you think that I don't know what the fuck you're doing?” was hissed into his ear. 

Isak rolled his eyes from where he was pressed up against the sink and he absentmindedly spared a thought to send a prayer that their bathroom was cleaned regularly and the air was fresh. 

“I really don't give a fuck what you think you know, so just leave me the hell alone,” he retorted, trying and failing to push the other guy away. 

William's body was pressing him against the sink and he couldn't help but think of how great it felt to have his body pressing him down. 

When they had been together, they mostly had sex with Isak lying on his front which William lied atop him, sliding into him. And he remembered asking once why he loved that position and all he said was that Isak would be extremely aware of every single inch of cock as he moved inside of him. 

That was as true as any statement he said came. 

He withheld a moan as William spun him around positioned his arms on either side of him. “What the fuck are you playing at? Do you miss my dick so much that you're willing to whore yourself to get my attention?” 

“Why come to that conclusion when it's obvious that if I still missed you, I wouldn't be allowing anyone else to fuck me?” He almost guffawed at how much angrier William got. “... Honestly, Chris knows how to give it to me so fucking good.” His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned in remembrance at the feeling of Chris moving inside of him. 

William gritted his teeth and in a move which startled Isak badly, he punched the mirror behind his head, eyes slitted in anger. “Whatever you're doing, it's not gonna work, “ he spat, teeth clenched as he flared at Isak. 

“Looks like it already did.” He smiled and ducked under William's arm. “And if it's all the same to you, I have a fucking scheduled with Penetrator Jonas.”

William clenched his hands and began loving towards him. “You don't get to fuck my crew and expect me to turn a blind eye to it. You're acting like a fucking whore!” 

“Then let me be a fucking whore! You didn't want me when I belonged to you alone so what's it to you if I allow others to fuck me? And I don't expect you to do anything but mind your damn business because you don't see me bugging you about who you fuck. Fuck knows that you probably never belonged to me in the first place so why are you getting upset? I'm supposed to be okay with you sticking your dick in other people but there's a problem when I allow others to do the same to me?”

He glared at him and unlocked the bathroom door. 

“You don't get to decide when how I live my life after you insulted and broke up with me. I thought that you were it for me and you happily proved me wrong. I wasted one year loving you so I'm gonna enjoy my new freedom and fuck whoever I want. Leave me the heck alone and go back to whoever you've probably been cheating on me with because I'm quite happy where I am right now. I loved you and I still do but I'm not gonna disrespect myself by being with you again to leave me alone… Please.”

William frowned and look at him in desperation. “Isak… I…I still love you.”

He shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. He would've loved to have heard those words weeks ago but it was too late now. 

He checked his watch before looking back at William. “You're 4 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes and 41 seconds too late.”

So with that said, he turned and left the bathroom. 

William was his past now and he was honestly okay with that.


End file.
